Ella Glamourwing
Ella Glamourwing is a 2019-introduced and all-around fanon character. She is the daughter of the Enchantress in Beauty and the Beast, and her destiny is the next Enchantress and the next fairy in Diamonds and Toads. She is a student of Ever After High and stands as a Roybel in the destiny conflict because she loves the magic that comes with her destiny but at the same time she dislikes the idea of cursing her friends. Character Personality Unlike her mother who is cunning and spiteful, Ella is very forgiving and understanding towards those who have wronged her. She is compassionate and empathetic to people's problems, wanting to help them rather than punish them. She believes that rewards and curses can be whatever they want depending on how the receiver uses them, so she is trying to be very careful when she casts her magic unto someone. Her role as a fairy puts pressure on her since she neither aligns herself with good or bad. She feels envious of Farrah Goodfairy because she is a fairy godmother and Faybelle Thorn because she is a dark fairy. Their labels allow them to know what they are supposed to do in their legacy while Ella has to make the decisions on her own. Although she is confident in her magical disguises, she becomes nervous and unsure when she has to reward or curse someone for their behavior towards her. Appearance Ella golden skin, hair, and wings like her mother. Her hair is long, wavy, and her eyes are lilac. As a fairy of disguise, she is usually seen wearing a hood. Interests Ella spends a lot of her spare time in the library when she isn't being invited out by her friends. She researches books about magic and fairytales that have magical beings in order to better understand her own magic. Fairy tale Relationships Family Ella is the daughter of the Enchantress from the story of Beauty and the Beast. Friends Dulce Sugarplum Dulce and Ella met as roommates in their Freedom Year, and have been best friends ever since. The two would occasionally practice their magic on each other, which can either result in a good or bad spell. Despite the mishaps in their experiments, they always have a good laugh about it afterwards. Until now, Ella would still disguise herself and ask Dulce for food, but her rewards to Dulce still end up as failures sometimes. Farrah Goodfairy Ella often seeks out Farrah for good magic advice since part of her role is to reward virtuous people. Farrah is a dependable and pleasant companion that inspires Ella to do her best. She is also part of the reason why Ella wanted to rebel against her destiny and only bring happiness to others with her magic. Faybelle Thorn The two fairies are as different as night and day, but they both respect each other to some degree. Faybelle's assertive personality and sassy attitude often clashes with Ella's gentle nature, but she always tries to understand the situation from Faybelle's point of view. Ella goes to Faybelle for advice or tips on curse magic so she would be aware of the difference between rewards and punishments. Gene Grant Despite his reputation as a mischievous genie, Ella doesn't seem bothered with his many attempts to prank her. However, she does feel uncomfortable sometimes when he gets into her personal space. Nevertheless, Ella tries to be a good fairy and focus on the positive traits of the young genie. Her patience with him surprises many Ever After High students, including Gene himself! Romance Ella is usually so preoccupied with her destiny that she forgets to live her life. There are many boys in Ever After High but she never seemed to show any interest... yet. Pet Ella has a pet fawn named Glitter. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:Roybels Category:Fairies